Remember me
by Lost-In-Inuyasha
Summary: A KagomeSesshomaru fic. There is a strange girl in the household, with no name. Will she be able to find out who she is, and will he be able to keep his distance while she searches for herself?
1. Chapter 1

After a long hiatus, a move, a new love in my life, and a new home, I'm back to doing what I love, writing. I hope all of you who read my other stories, even the one I never did finish will like this story. As always, I do not own Inuyasha, any realated chars, names, or themes.

I don't own it, wish I did, but hey, you can't have everything, I'm just glad I can write about it!

LII

Chapter 1: A forgetable begining.

Kagome let her body sway with the music as she danced, she could see Sango, he best friend since middle school, dancing only a foot or so away. Looking around the room she could see all her friends dancing, or sitting at their tables, lost in conversation.

She smiled at her friend Inuyasha sitting close by her sister Kikyo. It had only been a couple of weeks since Kikyo and Inuyasha had begun seeing each other, but Kagome had known Inuyasha in school, after all Sango had been dating Miroku since high school, and Inuyasha and Miroku were nearly inseparable back then. Miroku looked as if he was trying hard to keep his hands in the correct place while he and Sango danced. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the look of concentration on his face. Shippo, barely 18 now was awkwardly trying to dance with a young girl he'd met during his summer internship.

The apple of his eye was a young girl named Rin, she had participated in the internship from another school close by and they had hit it off almost instantly.

The music turned slow, bringing Inuyasha and Kikyo to the floor, and causing Shippo to blush furiously as he put his hands on Rin's hips. Miroku and Sango slid closer together on the dance floor, as Kagome made her way back to the table, she wasn't going to dance to this one, there was no slow dancing in her life anymore. Sighing inwardly she couldn't help but be a little jealous that she was at the club alone, but she had to smile when she saw all the content looks, and flirtatious glances he friends were a part of. Though she didn't have someone to be there with she wouldn't begrudge her friends their happiness, after al it wasn't their fault the Hojo had left, he had found someone new, plain and simple. Watching the waiter place another drink in front of her on the table she smiled in acknowledgement and sipped it slowly. She wasn't going to let the memory of her lost love haunt her; she was here to have a good time with her friends.

Kagome wasn't alone at the table for long before a shadow fell over her from behind. She looked behind her to see who was standing there and cringed mentally as Kouga made his way over.

"Kagome, you look stunning." Kouga said smoothly, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"Oh hi Kouga, I didn't know you were here." Kagome said forcing a polite smile.

"Would you like to dance? You look out of place just sitting here." He asked trying to pull her out of her seat.

"I'm fine Kouga, I just wanted to grab a drink, and sit this one out." Kagome said, trying to let him down without hurting his feelings.

"No woman of mine should have to sit out the slow ones." Kouga said with a wolfish grin.

For a moment Kagome could have sworn she had seen fangs in his mouth instead of teeth, but when she looked again, nothing was amiss. Shaking her head she looked up at Kouga and sighed.

"I just wanna sit this one out Kouga, and please stop referring to me as you're woman, I'm my own woman!" Kagome said for the billionth time, but she knew it was really no use.

"As you wish my lady, but I'll be over across the room if you change your mind." He said, once again giving her his famous grin, before walking away.

Kagome watched him walk away with a sigh of relief, she didn't think he would take no for an answer that easily. As the music faded Kagome watched as her friends made their way back to the table. Kikyo stooped over to hug Kagome as she announced that she would be calling it a night. Waving happily Kagome watched her sister leave on the arm of Inuyasha and smiled. Noting the time Kagome turned to the others and smirked.

"Shippo, mom will be expecting you home soon." Sango said smiling at her adopted brother.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better take Rin home and get back." Shippo sighed, helping Rin to her feet. "Thanks for inviting us, this was fun." He said smiling at them as the two of them walked away towards the door.

Sango laughed as she watched Shippo and Rin walk from the club. She shook her head and turned back to the others. Sango's parents and brother had been killed while Sango was young, and she had net Shippo in a foster home before they were both eventually adopted by a nice couple from Kagome's neighborhood. When school started that following year Kagome met Sango and the rest was history.

"Well guys, I think I'll call it a night as well, I have to work in the morning." Kagome said, getting to her feet.

"Alright hun, we'll see you tomorrow then right?" Sango said, hugging her friend. Kagome nodded happily and waved at Miroku.

"Night" Miroku said nodding at Kagome and waved back at him.

Kagome walked out of the club and ran smack into the back of a tall man with long white hair. Kagome stuttered an apology, looking at the man in shock, thinking for a moment she had run into Inuyasha. When her eyes met the sharp glare of the man, she knew she had been mistaken. Bowing her head she began the short walk to her house. She turned right down a small alley and was half a block down when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning suddenly she saw noone there and shook her head and continued walking, she felt the need to turn again but before she could there was a sharp pain in her head and everything went black. She heard footsteps and felt hands on her shirt, but couldn't open her eyes, or call out. She was preparing herself for the worst when she heard what sounded like a growl and another masculine voice speaking sharply. She tried to focus in on what was being said, but she couldn't make out the words. Slowly the sound faded, and her awareness slipped into nothingness.

Kagome awoke with a pain in her head, her sight blurry and out of focus.

She took a sharp intake of breath as the pain shot through her head as she tried to sit up. The room was dimly lit, and she could feel that she was lying on a soft bed. She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and slowly the room came into focus. She was in a bedroom she didn't recognize, and she wasn't really sure how she had gotten there. She was drawing a blank. Nothing would come to her. Kagome slid to the edge of the bed and tried to stand, she made it about half way before crumpling back onto the bed. The pain in her head was getting worse and she just wanted to close her eyes and let the darkness take her again. She slid back into a comfortable position on the big bed and let herself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

After the police had left after taking a statement Sesshomaru sighed and closed the door. He hated having people in his home, especially unexspected guests. Grumbling to himself he walked back up the stairs to check on the woman whose life he may have just saved. Walking into his guest bedroom he could see the woman sleeping heavily on the bed. Shaking his bed he made his way back out of the room and down to the next room, his master bedroom. He pulled off his clothes and slipped into a pair of white silk lounge pants, sliding into bed he couldn't help but wonder what had made him follow that woman, or what had made him think she may be in danger. Cursing his instincts he slowly began to relax and finally drift off to sleep.

Sango walked into work the same as any other day and looked for Kagome in the lounge. Not seeing her friend, she began to wonder if perhaps Kagome had overslept, and decided to give her a call. Walking down the hall to her office she sat at her desk and dialed Kagome's number. Getting the answering machine she sighed and left a short message. Sango shrugged and figured Kagome was on her way into work at the moment and decided to pick on Kagome for her tardiness for the rest of the day. Smirking Sango walked back down the hall to get some coffee from the lounge before getting into her work. The day passed uneventfully, Kagome never came to see her, and was missing at lunch hour as well. Sango was beginning to become concerned for her friend, it wasn't like Kagome to just not show up for work, no matter how the night before had gone.

On her was home Sango decided she would call Kagome again when she got home, and if she still got no answer she and Miroku would go check on her.

Kagome woke as the sun spread through the room, finally angling it's way across her eyes. Squinting at the sun and her pounding head she slid into a sitting position and looked once more at her unfamiliar surroundings. She could hear a voice in another room, and it sounded very unhappy. Slipping out of the bed she stood on unstable legs, trying to find her balance. When her equilibrium centered itself she slowly made her way out of the room, following the only voice she could hear. She walked about fifteen feet down the hall and came to the open door of what looked like an office. The furniture was very lavish and the desk was huge, made of dark Cherry wood. She knocked softly on the door and received a beckoning motion from a person in a leather office chair facing the window, their back to her.

"I told you, I will be in tomorrow, can you not handle things in my short absence?" A cold voice said into the phone pressed to his ear.

"Very well I will look over everything in the morning, make sure you have everything prepared." He said, hanging up without so much as a good-bye.

Turning to face whoever it was that had knocked Sesshomaru met a pair of brilliant blue eyes. He looked over his houseguest with a keen and vigilant eye. Nodding slightly he beckoned for her to be seated. Pushing a button on his phone he was soon greeted by an older woman at his office door. She set a tray down and poured hot tea for the two of them before slipping silently out of the office once again. Take in the cup into his hand he waited for the woman in front of him to do the same. Once she had sipped her tea he did the same, allowing the steaming hot liquid to warm him as it flowed down his throat.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I'm not entirely sure how I got here." Kagome admitted, believing it's best to be honest when at all possible.

"You are here, because you were assaulted in the alley last night, and had I not seen the events you may very well have been hurt badly, among other unsavory thoughts." Sesshomaru explained, not sure what to say, or why this was even happening to him.

"Alley? Umm I'm not sure what you're talking about." Kagome said staring blankly at the Silver haired man in front of her. She had the feeling she had seen him before, but she couldn't place his face.

"Last night when you left the club, you turned down a nearby alley, I assumed you were walking home." Sesshomaru explained, not sure what the woman was getting at.

Kagome continued to stare blankly at her host, trying to remember a club, or an alley, but drawing nothing but fuzzy blanks. Sesshomaru sighed and wondered what was wrong with the woman sitting in his office. She seemed so far away in her mind, like she was trying to remember something and not finding it. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples and waited for the young woman to say something else, after all he really wasn't the talking kind and he really had nothing to say to her. Kagome continued to sip her tea, looking for the right thing to say to the man sitting in front of her. He was an imposing figure, to be sure. He had broad shoulders, and looked intimidating in his dark blue business suit. His silver hair was a shocking contrast against his dark clothing. He had piercing golden eyes; they seemed to look through her as though she was merely a pest who had intruded upon his presence.

Kagome looked down at her hands and sighed, "Umm I know this might sound a little off, but I don't remember being at a club, or walking in a alley, in fact I can't seem to remember much of anything." She said, trying to steady her shaking hands. Sesshomaru looked at her his eyes softening for the tiniest instant, but she didn't notice. She seemed entirely preoccupied with the small cup in her hand.

"Well then it would seem you have a bit of a problem." Sesshomaru said bluntly, getting to his feet and walking over to her.

"Tell me one thing though, do you remember your name?" He asked kneeling down to force her to look him in the eyes. Kagome thought hard and eventually looked back at him, tears brimming in her eyes and shook her head. Truth be told, she had no idea what her name was. Nodding Sesshomaru stood once again and beckoned the young woman to follow him. Leading her down the hallway he led her back into the room she had awakened in. After walking to a wardrobe and pulling out a lovely white Kimono he led her into an adjoining bathroom.

"Why don't you have a shower and think things over, I'll see if I can't get one of my associates to come to the house, perhaps he could help us figure out just who you are." Sesshomaru said, giving her the faintest of smiles before walking from the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and let the tears fall freely down her cheeks as she tried to remember who she really was. She slowly undressed, letting the hot water run into the large bathtub. As the tub filled she slipped into the hot water, cringing at first but slowly relaxing into the warmth of the water. She let herself soak for a while before picking up the soap and lathering her body, a limb at a time. She rinsed off and quickly washed her hair with some wonderful smelling shampoo that was sitting near the tub. She turned on the shower to rinse and condition her hair and to rinse the remnants of the soap from her body before getting out of the shower to dry and dress.

Kagome dried herself completely before slipping into the Kimono she had been given, then with a blush she realized that she had no undergarments to go with it. Looking down at her clothes from the night before she shivered uncomfortably. She picked up her clothes and balled them up, taking them with her she moved into the bedroom to find the elderly woman from before making the bed.

"Well hello there child." The woman said kindly smiling at Kagome.

Kagome smiled back and said, "Could you show me where I can wash these? I don't have any clean clothes of my own."

"I shall have them washed for you and bring them to you." The woman said taking the clothes from a protesting Kagome.

"I..I can wash them, really it's not a big deal, I just need to know where the laundry room is." Kagome stammered.

The old woman smiled and shook her head. "My name is Kaede by the way, and I'm the head housekeeper here, I'm more than happy to launder these for you, uh miss?" She looked expectantly at Kagome.

"Call me Kali." Kagome said suddenly, she wasn't sire that was quite right, but she didn't really know.

"Alright miss Kali, I'll have these back in no time, and if you need anything else, please let me know child." Kaede said smiling again and exiting the room before Kagome could protest any more.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh as the woman hurried from the room, she knew Kaede was fleeing before she could say anything else. Kagome contented herself with looking around the room. The woodwork of the bed frame and canopy were beautiful, as was the matching bureau, dresser, and wardrobe. She noticed a cabinet not far from the bed that housed a large TV, complete with speakers, DVD player, and other equipment. Kagome closed the cabinet and walked toward the bed. I had a beautiful canopy, hung with lovely velvet curtains, matching the dark blue bedding. Smiling at the beautiful color someone had chosen for the room she sat down at the edge of the bed and wondered where the man from earlier had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own Inuyasha or any of the related chars! Thanks to both of my reviewers, you guys are awesome:)

LII

Chapter 2

Kagome set off through the house in search of her host. She made her way down the hall, but he wasn't in his office. Deciding it was better than sitting on the bed in the other room she decided to stroll around the house, taking in her surroundings and looking for the stern man with the silver hair. She made her way to the end of the hallway where she came to an elegant set of marble stairs. She made her way down the cold stairs that opened into a large entryway. There was a set of beautiful maple doors that lead out to the front of the house; well she supposed it was the front of the house. She walked into a large dining room, and from the dinning room into the adjacent kitchen. She was admiring the stainless steel appliances when she heard someone walk up behind her.

Kagome turned to see who was behind her to find an old stooped man leaning on a cane and grumbling to himself. He seemed to be looking for something and paid Kagome no notice. Kagome coughed lightly, trying to catch his attention. He turned suddenly, startling her. He looked at her expectantly, as if he were waiting for her to say something.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where to find umm the master of the house?" Kagome asked, looking at the man.

"Lord Sesshomaru is more than likely in the library, or out by the pool." The man said simply before turning away and hobbling from the room.

Kagome looked after him, wondering why he didn't even introduce himself. Shrugging to herself, she set off to try to find the Library, after all she wasn't dressed to wander around outside. Walking from the kitchen she made her way back into the dinning room and out into the entryway. She picked a door at random, and walked into what she guessed was the den. There were two large overstuffed leather armchairs, and a matching couch, surrounding a very large TV. Shaking her head she turned back and ran smack into something solid. Shaking her head again she looked up at what she thought was a wall; it was only an instant before she realized she had walked into 'Lord Sesshomaru'. She looked up at him and a wave of Déjà vu washed over her. She had the strangest feeling this had happened before, but as quickly as it came the feeling was gone.

"Out and about I see." Sesshomaru said, smirking.

"I umm well I was looking for you, I was wondering if you had any news." Kagome said shyly.

"Unfortunately my associate has yet to call me back." Sesshomaru replied, looking the woman over. She looked nice in the kimono he had given her to wear. He shook his head slightly, clearing his head of the thought.

"Oh." Kagome said with a slight sigh. "Well umm could you tell me where to find Kaede, she has my clothes from last night." She said looking once more into his golden eyes.

"I'm sure she is having them cleaned. Did you not like the clothing I gave you?" Sesshomaru asked, looking her over once more.

"It's not that at all." Kagome said, she really did like the kimono, and she didn't want to insult her host.

"Well then why the hurry to get back your other clothing?" Sesshomaru asked tilting his head. He wasn't sure why, but she seemed nervous.

Kagome muttered something softly, once again not looking at him; the words were too low even for him to hear. Sesshomaru stood there and waited, thinking about how to get her to talk.

"Would you mind speaking up? I didn't hear you." He said, his voice once again cold.

"I uh, I said, that I umm have no errrm Undergarments" Kagome stuttered trying not to blush.

Sesshomaru could have slapped himself for overlooking such an important article of clothing and tried not to smirk at the blush flooding her cheeks.

"I see, well we'll have to rectify that now won't we?" He said trying not to smirk at her.

Sesshomaru walked from the room, beckoning Kagome to follow. He led her out of the room and down another hallway, after walking to the end of the hallway he led her into a smaller, cozier looking room. Motioning for her to sit Sesshomaru walked over to another door and walked through it, leaving her alone for only a moment before returning and sitting down on a chair across from her.

"I have asked Jaken to bring the car around, we'll just have to go pick you up a few amenities, I'm afraid I haven't had a woman living in this house for quite some time." Sesshomaru told her. In all reality he had never really had a woman living in the house with him, but she really didn't need to know that.

"Thank you." Kagome replied flashing him a genuine smile that seemed to brighten the room.

They sat together in silence when the stooped man from the kitchen entered from the door they had come in. Kagome looked at the man guessing that it must be Jaken. Sesshomaru got to his feet at started to reach out to help the lady up, but stopped himself. What was he doing, he didn't have time for this, he really must need some fresh air, or a strong drink. Kagome got to her feet, not noticing Sesshomaru's gesture. Following them both from the room she was surprised to find that the hallway led right back into the entryway, she was beginning to think she would get lost in this house.

"I have pulled the car around Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said opening the door.

"Yes Jaken, let us be on our way, I have things to do!" Sesshomaru replied coldly, the tone in his voice caused Kagome to shiver involuntarily.

"Yes M'Lord." Jaken said, ignoring the tone of his lord's voice, and walking out the door into the daylight.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru out the door and into a gigantic front lawn, a black limo parked in front of the steps leading up to the house. She looked over at Sesshomaru who motioned impatiently for her to get into the car. Kagome slid into the limo, making sure to keep the kimono low so that she wasn't exposed. Sesshomaru got into the car behind her and sat next to her on the leather seat. They rode in silence until the car stopped about 15 minutes later. They made their way into a very impressive store where a woman at the door greeted Sesshomaru guardedly.

"Why hello sir. What can I do for you today?" The woman said smiling.

"My lady friend here will require a set of attire. She will need formal wear, personal clothing, evening wear, and comfortable clothing." Sesshomaru told her, taking a seat in a nearby chair with a dismissing air.

The woman beckoned Kagome to follow and let her back into a large dressing room, where she began to quickly produce a mountain of clothes for Kagome. After measuring Kagome's hips and chest, she returned with several evening gowns and last she produced a large assortment of underwear and bras for kagome to look at. Kagome chose a mostly a conservative wardrobe, but did choose a few garments that were out of the ordinary and handed the rest back to the clerk. Kagome then put all her choices into a large wicker basket handed to her by the clerk, who then took the basket out and started to ring them up. It was only then that Kagome realized she didn't have a purse on her, let alone any money. She walked out and was prepared to explain everything, when Sesshomaru stopped her with a gesture of his hand. After swiping his credit card he picked up the mountain of clothes and bags and walked from the car leaving a shocked Kagome to stare after him.

Kagome once again climbed into the limo with care, followed by Sesshomaru who had left it up to Jaken to store all his purchases.

"I'm sorry, sir I didn't realize until the end that I have no money." Kagome said shyly.

"I knew you had no money, there was no purse of anything else with you last night." Sesshomaru replied simply before adding, "And I would appreciate it if you would call me Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded at him and smiled. "Ok, Sesshomaru then." She looked over in time to catch him smile slightly, and could have sworn she saw fangs in his mouth, but as quickly as she noticed, his smile and any fangs he had shown were gone.

They once again rode in silence, stopping once more for Sesshomaru to walk into another store, leaving Kagome in the car with the quiet Jaken. He was gone only a moment before he was back in the car and they were once again speeding towards his home. The car parked in front of the house once more, Jaken carried the bags from the trunk into the house, without a word. Sesshomaru followed, telling Jaken to take them to the guest room. Turning to Kagome he looked at her and looked as though he had something to say.

"Well now that you know who I am I think we should have a name for you." He said tilting his head to the side.

"I told miss Kaede my name was Kali, I'm not sure why, it just slipped out, I don't know if it's the truth or not." Kagome told him, trying not to tear up once again.

"Then I shall call you Kali as well, at least until we get something figured out to the contrary." Sesshomaru said nodding his head in finality.

Kagome smiled thankfully at Sesshomaru before he walked away towards his office. Kagome walked up the stairs trying to remember where the guest bedroom was that she had awoken in. Finding it with out much trouble she sighed and started to sort out all her newly purchased clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sango drove home with an uneasy feeling, after several tries and a few messages Sango had still not been able to reach Kagome at home. She decided to take a small detour on the way home and drive by Kagome's house, just to see if there was anything amiss. Everything seemed to be in order at her friend's house. There were no lights on in the house that she could see, and the garage door was closed. Sango decided to stop and ring the bell, just to see if Kagome was home. After a few minutes She decided that Kagome wasn't home. It wasn't like Kagome to not answer the door regardless of what she was doing. Sango felt her stomach tie into a bigger knot as she got in her car and Drove to her own house, something was definitely off, and she just didn't know what to do about it.

Sango walked into her house, everything was still dark, 'Miroku must not be home yet.' She thought, pulling off her shoes and padding across the living room into the kitchen. She got herself a bottle of water and began making her way to the bedroom where she grabbed a set of comfortable clothes to change into after her shower. She took a short shower, afterwards she slipped out, drying and dressing quickly. She once again made her way to the kitchen to start dinner. Once dinner had been started, she moved into the living room to let it cook, she decided to call a few of her friends to see if anyone had heard from Kagome. The phone rang a few times before she heard someone pick up.

"Hello?" A soft voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hey Kikyo, this is Sango." Sango introduced herself politely.

"Oh! Sango I was just getting ready to call you, I was wondering if you had talked to Kagome, she was supposed to have dinner with me tonight, but she never came by." Kikyo said, a hint of worry in her voice.

"No, I haven't seen her all day, I was calling to see if maybe you had talked to her." Sango admitted, disappointed, but not surprised.

" I see, umm well let me call a couple of other people real quick, I'll give you a call back when I know something." Kikyo said after a brief pause.

"I'll do the same Kikyo, take care." Sango said, ending the call and quickly dialing another number. Sango was beginning to get very worried.

Sango sighed again, wondering where her husband could be, he was usually home by this time. Getting to her feet she made her way back into the kitchen to check again on dinner. She pulled plates out of the cabinet and get the silver wear from the drawer. She set their small dinning room table and started to set out the food when she heard the door open. She set the things down and greeted Miroku with a smile and a kiss. Miroku smiled down at his wife before following her to the dinning room. They ate as Sango explained her fears about Kagome's absence to her husband. Miroku took it all in, his brow furrowing in worry.

"Have you heard back from Kikyo?" He asked finally, setting his fork down on the table.

Sango shook her head and looked down at her plate. "No it's been almost an hour and she still hasn't called back." She said, her voice unsteady.

"Well I'll call Inuyasha, maybe he knows something id Kikyo had figured anything out." Miroku told her with a small smile.

Sango nodded and watched Miroku pick up the nearby phone and dial his friend's number. There was a pause before she could hear Inuyasha on the other end of the line. Miroku asked him bluntly if they had any news, and by the look on Miroku's face Sango guessed that they hadn't made any progress. Miroku talked to his friend only a moment before he hung up the phone.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo have talked to a few friends, and no one has so much as talked to Kagome since we were at the club last night." Miroku told her, walking over to hug his wife. Sango only nodded, she had feared there would be no news.

"Should we maybe report her as missing?" Sango suggested, looking up at her husband.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo call the police but they were told they had to wait 72 hours since Kagome wasn't a child and there was no foul play suspected." Miroku replied, pulling his wife to her feet.

"Lets just get some sleep tonight love, we'll try to figure all this out in the morning, besides for all we know Kagome could walk into work tomorrow with and interesting story to tell." Miroku said, trying to sound convincing.

"You're right Miroku, I just need to get some sleep, things will be better tomorrow, she'll show up to work with a story out of this world." Sango agreed finally, walking with her husband towards their bedroom.

Kagome changed into a set of jogging clothes she had just pick out of her new wardrobe. The pants were yellow with navy trim, with a matching yellow shirt and navy colored jacket. Sighing at her reflection in the mirror she pulled off her new clothes and opted to wear the Kimono, with the exception that she now wore a pair of pale blue panties underneath.

Sesshomaru walked into his office and once again dialed the number for the officer that had been to his house the night before, he had still not returned Sesshomaru's call and it was beginning to make him angry. The officer had left a card and had requested that he call when Kagome woke, but still there had been no call from the police station. Sitting back in his chair he rubbed his temples and though over the day's events. He still did not know what had possessed him to buy her all that clothing it was after all very unlike him. Leaning back in his chair he also thought about the evening gown he had asked her to look for, he would be taking her to the company dinner tomorrow, perhaps someone there would know her. That was what he had to hope for, the longer she stayed in his house, the stranger he seemed to act, it was like he couldn't help himself. Shrugging off the thought he studied a few of the papers on the desk in front of him, but finding his mind on other things, he decided he should go check on the woman down the hall.

He walked deliberately down the hall to his guest room and knocked lightly on the door before entering, the door was only partly closed, so he figured she would be watching TV or something mundane like that. He suppressed the smile when he saw the open wardrobe, and all her clothes put away neatly. He looked around the room for her, and finally caught sight of her curled up on the bed, sound asleep in the Kimono she had been wearing all day. He made his way over to the bed and began to pull the covers up over her before he even realized what he was doing. Shaking his head he covered her and swiftly walked from the room. He was having a hard time keeping his mind strait, and he decided he needed a drink. Once he was safely in his room, he closed the door and slipped into a pair of black lounge pants before pouring himself a glass of bourbon. He took it with him and crawled into bed, flipping on the news. Before long the drink was finished and he was nodding off. He turned off the TV and the lights before falling into a sleep filled with dreams of dark hair and the scent of lilacs.


	4. Chapter 4

Once agian, I do not own Inuyasha, or anything related to the show, or the creator.

Thanks agian to my reviewers, You guys are great!

I promise I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing :)

Well lets get on with the story then shall we!

LII

Chapter 4

Kagome awoke the next morning, the pain in her head all but gone. She stretched and crawled out of bed, walking to a nearby window she looked out at the grass, still covered in the dew of the early morning. She smiled at the sight of a small rabbit scampering across the lawn. She walked over and picked out the jogging suit she had tried on the night before, and made her way to the bathroom. After a quick shower she dried off and slipped into her new clothing. She tied the jacket around her waist and walked from her room, and down the hall. The house was quiet; she didn't think anyone else was awake. She walked down the stairs into the entryway and slipped silently out the door. She stretched on the steps in front of the house before setting off around the house at an easy jog. She jogged around the house and through the back yard, into some nearby woods. She jogged for about an hour before she had circled back to the house. Feeling rejuvenated, she walked beck up the front steps, doing a quick cool-down stretch before entering the house in search of breakfast.

Sesshomaru watched his houseguest jog off into the woods, and smirked. So she was athletic, and she had good muscle tone, he thought to himself. He quickly showered and dressed, he had a company to run after all and even if he didn't yet know whom she was, he still had to go in to work, at least for part of the day. Adjusting the Red tie he wore with the black pinstripe suit he walked down the stairs. He heard some racket coming from the kitchen and decided he would check, seeing as how he would need a cup of coffee anyway. Walking into the kitchen he had to stifle a laugh before it left his lips. Kali, or so he would call her, for now, was trying to pry a frying pan out of the hands of Jaken. There were pancakes and syrup as well as sausage, and coffee sitting on the table, which had been set for two.

"Would you just give it to me already!" Kagome grumbled, trying to pull the frying pan from Jaken's grip.

"You should not be acting as if you are a part of this household, just because Lord Sesshomaru took pity on you foolish girl!" Jaken cried, holding on to the pan with all his might.

"I was only trying to help out and do my share." Kagome countered, finally pulling the pan from her enemy's grasp.

"If you want some food, all you had to do is say something." Kagome gloated placing the pan on the stove and heating it up.

"That is entirely not the point!" Jaken protested, sulking a bit.

Kagome cracked eggs into the pan, Sesshomaru watched as she flipped them into a perfect omelet, placing it on a nearby plate. She obviously hadn't noticed his presence. Sesshomaru grinned and sat down at the table silently, figuring on startling the girl when she turned to place the food on the table. Kagome finished another flawless omelet and placed it next to the other on the plate. Turning she began to walk towards the table when she say him sitting there. She jumped slightly, but composed herself almost at one. She placed the food on the table and poured him a cup of coffee. She sent him a small smile as she sat down. Jaken stood gawking at his master's composure, afraid to say anything.

"I hope you're hungry." Kagome said simply loading a plate for her host.

"It does smell good, but I have to ask, why are you cooking, I have people I pay to do this for me." Sesshomaru asked, his voice still cold, hiding his humor.

"I just thought it would be nice for me to try to help out, after all you've done for me." Kagome replied simply, taking her seat across from Sesshomaru at the table.

Sesshomaru only nodded, looking at the large pile of food in front of him, he had suddenly realized, he was hungry after all. They ate in silence; Jaken had wandered off after seeing that his Lord wasn't going to give this girl a stern reprimanding. When he had finished his food he turned his gaze once again to this guest. She was still eating, her hair swaying softly when her jaws moved. He sat transfixed for a small amount of time before blinking and regaining his composure. He got to his feet, and actually placed his dished in the sink to soak, something he rarely did on any other day. After running the water over his dishes and pouring himself another cup of coffee he looked down at his guest.

"You should be ready, dressed formally, by 7 tonight, we will be attending my company dinner." He said, sounding more akin a command than a request.

Kagome blinked up at him, her face turning red. "I'll be ready." She said coldly, getting up from her chair and placing her own dishes in the sink before walking out of the room without another word. Sesshomaru blinked after her, she had sounded upset, but what did he care, he had places to be, and he wanted to make sure she would be ready, that's all. After finishing his coffee quickly he waited for Jaken to bring his car around, then climbed inside. They departed towards the business district of the city; he had a strange feeling that this day was going to be a very strange day indeed.

Kagome stormed down the hall to her room and flung open the door. Kaede was making the bed and nearly jumped out the window, shocked by the sudden entrance. Quickly finishing her task she looked over at the girl pacing around the room like a caged tiger.

"Is something the matter child?" She asked carefully, she had worked for Sesshomaru long enough to know when to be careful, and this was definitely one of those times.

"Is he always that rude and demanding?" Kagome nearly shouted, her temper boiling.

Kaede couldn't help but chuckle as she nodded, "Aye, he is a stern one, but I have reason to believe that somewhere within the ice, he has a good heart." Kaede told her, walking closer to the girl.

Kagome took a deep breath and smirked. "I suppose you're right, but he all but demanded I be ready for some dinner tonight, and I have no idea what it is or why I'm going." Kagome explained, sitting on the edge of the freshly made bed.

"It's the dinner he holds every year for his employees and stock holders dear, it's an honor to be invited." Kaede told her, sitting at her side.

"But why am I going, I'm not an employee, and I don't think I'm a stock holder, I'm just some woman he found in an alley." Kagome replied, looking at the floor.

"Perhaps he is thinking in a crowd that big someone is bound to recognize you." Kaede suggested with a smile.

Kagome looked at the woman and nodded as she began to see the truth in her statement. "But shouldn't he be taking his girlfriend, or wife, or something?" Kagome asked, looking Kaede in the eye.

Kaede stifled a laugh. "Sesshomaru doesn't have either dear, he is a working man with little time for a woman's company. He's too busy running his company and making sure he is on top of things in the business world." Kaede told her.

"Oh." Kagome said blushing slightly. 'It must be a hard life to live, being alone all the time.' She thought to herself, standing once again.

"Well Kaede, would you care to help me pick out something to wear tonight then, I'm not sure what he'd want me to wear." Kagome asked smiling at the woman. There was something about Kaede she liked, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Kagome and Kaede picked out the evening gown Kagome would wear, as well as going over make-up and hairstyles. Kagome wanted to look elegant and classy if she was going to be on the arm of one of the biggest businessmen in all of Japan. Kaede showed her around the house, and Kagome thought she might actually have a handle on how to get around, provided she didn't take a wrong turn. After fixing a quick lunch, Kagome wiled away her afternoon hours sorting through her clothes and wondering what the evening would have in store for her. Perhaps someone really would know her, and maybe, she would remember once she heard her name. It was all she could hope for as she mentally prepared for the dinner. As evening fell Kaede surprised Kagome with a bag of make-up from a nearby store, and some Lilac scented bath products for her bath. Kagome bathed quickly and was nearly done with her hair and Make-up when Kaede returned to check up on her. Kaede helped her put a pair of jewel studded chopsticks in her hair, and slip into her backless black satin evening dress. Slipping on a pair of strappy black 5-inch heels Kagome then made her way down to the den to await her escort for the evening.

Sesshomaru sighed as they made the brief trip home, he just knew the woman wouldn't be ready; women always took forever to get ready for anything. Glaring hard out the window of the car he decided he would leave her flat if she wasn't ready to go when he was, after all he couldn't be late to his own gathering. Quickly he got from the car once it stopped and made his way up to his room, there had been no one to get in his way, and he was in a hurry to get ready. After a quick shower he dressed in a Black tailored suit with a purple shirt and black tie. He had slipped on his shoes and walked downstairs when he saw the girl standing at the bottom. His breath caught in his throat, making the room spin. She looked simply perfect. There were no words to describe the way the dress hugged her curves, then flowed down to the floor, it was as if it had been made to be worn by her and her alone. Gathering himself he walked down the stairs and placed his hand on the small of her back, making her jump slightly in surprise.

"Shall we go then?" He asked, he had wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but he stopped himself.

"Alright." Kagome replied, smiling up at him.

She followed him from the house and into the black limo that awaited them in the drive. They rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, Kagome was thinking about who she could meet there, and who would know her, while Sesshomaru couldn't take his mind off the sight of her in that dress, waiting for him. The trip was a short one, perhaps 15 minutes or so. They pulled up to a large hotel, and were greeted by two men at the door. Showing them his credentials they allowed Sesshomaru to pass, as well as the woman on his arm. They made their way into a large ballroom, Kagome gasped when she saw the beautiful lighting and heard the soft music playing. This was going to be a night she would remember she thought. She knew it just would.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the related chars. Sorry for the time it's taken me to update, things have been hectic here for the last few weeks. But I do hope you enjoy the chapter. Please read and review :)

LII

Chapter 5

Kagome stood transfixed, he breath caught in her throat. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her back, pushing gently to move her out of the doorway and down a few stairs to a large table. Kagome looked at the large room in awe. There was a band playing softly on the other side of an enormous dance floor. There were tem or more tables gathered on this side of the room, the largest one at the head of the rest. The tables were set with fine crystal and beautiful plates and flatware.

Kagome noticed her escort had led her to the middle of the largest table and motioned for her. There was a place card at her seat with the single name Kali written on it elegantly. She wasn't sure why, but it brought tears to her eyes that he had only been calling her that for a day and still had managed to have it inscribed on the silver paper. Kagome beamed a genuine smile at her escort and allowed him to pull out the chair for her before going to greet his guests. Over the next half hour Kagome was introduced to a great number of the guests, and even joined Sesshomaru near the entrance to be on his arm. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to live this life every day for the rest of her life. Shaking the thought from her head she chided herself mentally for the thought, after all, she may be anything in the life she lost. Nodding in greeting to yet another couple dressed in black formal wear she smile and allowed the man to kiss her hand before turning and making her way back to the table.

Kagome watched across the room as Sesshomaru greeted even more guest until nearly all the seat at the tables had been filled. She turned to exchange niceties with a pleasant woman sitting to her right, and when her gaze returned to Sesshomaru she had the strangest feeling of Deja vu. There was a man with the same Silver-white hair standing next to Sesshomaru, neither seemed too happy to be near one another but they hid it well. Kagome couldn't help but feel as though she knew the strange man, but the feeling passed as quickly as it had arisen. Kagome sipped a glass of ice water a waiter had placed in front of her as she waited for everyone to be seated.

It wasn't long before she found Sesshomaru once again at her side. Standing to catch everyone's attention, he briefly thanked everyone for attending and was seated as the wait staff began to fill the tables with food. As they ate Kagome has the strangest feeling that someone was watching her, she kept looking around the room, but couldn't find any sign that someone was observing her every move. She finished her food, the feeling of uneasiness building. After dinner was finished Sesshomaru bid them all to dance and enjoy the night. Kagome stood with everyone else and watched as many couples made their way to the dance floor.

Kagome was just about to ask Sesshomaru if he wanted to dance when a man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail made his way to her side. She stared at him for only a moment before he took her in his arms and clung tightly to her. Kagome gasped at the unexpected contact and tried to squirm gracefully away. A low growl from next to her seemed to jar the man and caused him to let go of her and step back slightly.

"Kagome! Were have you been? We've been looking for you for days!" The man said, sounding extremely relieved at the sight of her.

"Uh, I umm who are you?" Kagome asked shyly. She was avoiding eye contact with the man, something about him made her feel a little uneasy.

"Oh! You find another man and all of a sudden you forget who I am?" He said, sounding hurt.

"Kouga! The young lady here was injured a few nights ago and has regrettably lost her memory, if you do know her I would appreciate a little tack and you telling her how you know her." Sesshomaru said in a low voice. The tone of his voice chilling the air around them making Kouga shiver involuntarily.

"She's Kagome. You know, she runs with Inuyasha and his crowd." Kouga started to explain. But cut it short when he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face.

"I guess we'd better go speak with Inuyasha then." Sesshomaru said, gritting his teeth.

Sesshomaru led a confused Kagome across the room to a man sitting next to the band. He sat very still; it was almost unnerving to her as they approached. Sesshomaru stood in front of her, blocking her from view with his large build. After leaning over and saying something Kagome could not hear to the man Sesshomaru moved and her eyes came into contact with another set of amber eyes. They were almost identical to those of her escort except for the fact that they seemed to be open and warm, unlike the icy stare of Sesshomaru. The man got to his feet and stared at her in disbelief. Reaching out as if he were afraid, he gently touched her arm, finding her solid smiled broadly.

"Kagome, we've been so worried about you!" He said smiling at her.

"Kagome?" She said blankly.

"You're name." Sesshomaru said, leaning in to speak by her ear where he could be heard over the music.

Kagome nodded blankly and stared at Sesshomaru. She felt so confused and disoriented. She begged to take from this place with her eyes, but he didn't look at her. It was as if he wanted his full attention in the other man.

"Sango and Miroku, not to mention Kikyo are going to be so glad that you're ok." Inuyasha said, smiling at her again.

Kagome only nodded in return. She had no idea who all these people were, and all she could think about was how much she just wanted to be somewhere else. This Inuyasha seemed nice, and she liked him from the start of their conversation, but everything was just so overwhelming. She smiled faintly back at him and turned to look up at Sesshomaru. His cold gaze had still not left Inuyasha, as if there was something between them that Kagome couldn't place. Kagome bowed slightly to Inuyasha and made her way across the room and out the doors leading into the lobby.

Kagome made her way outside, enjoying the fresh air and the quiet. She sat down next to a small fountain and tried to understand everything that had happened. Kouga and Inuyasha seemed happy to see her. Her name wasn't Kali after all it was Kagome. She still didn't know what had caused her loss of memory, but she did know that apparently she had friends that had been worried about her. Taking a deep breath she looked up at the sky and felt a tear stream down her cheek. She wasn't sure why she was crying, but she let the single tear fall from her cheek and onto her dress. She just sat and stared out into nothing for quite some time before she felt a hand on her back.

With a start she turned to see Sesshomaru sitting next to her on the edge of the stone fountain. He was also looking out into nothing. She said nothing but leaned into his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. She knew she shouldn't, she wasn't even sure he was trying to comfort her. Maybe he was just joining in her silence but she needed to be near someone. To her surprise he didn't pull away from her. They just sat in silence. She knew she would eventually need to talk about what she was going to do now, but she just didn't want to. After a time Sesshomaru shifted his weight to look down at her.

"Well it seems we have found you tonight after all." He said, his voice quiet.

"Yeah guess so." Kagome replied, still not looking at him.

"I suppose you want Inuyasha to take you home tonight, to your home I mean." Sesshomaru said, his voice sounding a little shaky, only so he'd notice. Shaking his head he cleared away the dark thoughts of his home once again empty. He didn't have the time or energy to think thoughts like that. He didn't need anyone in his home!

"I guess I should, you don't need me around to bother you." Kagome said nudging him gently to let him know she was trying to be funny.

"Hmmph." He replied hiding a small smile from her. It came to him suddenly that he was actually going to miss having her around, no matter what his mind tried to convince him!

"Well I suppose we'd better go find Inuyasha then" She said finally, pulling herself to her feet. She waited for him to follow and walked back towards the entrance.

They walked back into the ballroom to find most of the guests still dancing, laughing and otherwise being social. Kagome began to make her way across the dance floor to where Inuyasha was still sitting, staring at the band. She felt a hand on her back again and turned to look at him. As she turned she somehow found herself being led to an empty space on the dance floor. Turning to look at him he placed his hands around her waist beckoning her to dance. They danced slowly, moving closer as the music got slower. She laid her head on his shoulder and he placed his chin softly on the top of her head. Kagome willed the song to go on forever, but like every song and every perfect moment, it ended in what seemed like no time. Kagome smiled up at him and received a rare smile in return before his cold façade returned. They made their way back to Inuyasha as another song began to play.

Inuyasha greeted her with a smile and a slight nod to Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and gestured for him to join her. Inuyasha took her arm and began to lead her from the room. Kagome looked over her shoulder to bid good-bye to Sesshomaru but he was already gone, vanished in the crowd of people. Kagome silently followed Inuyasha as he led her to his car. The drove in silence and stopped his car in front of a small blue house.

"Home." Inuyasha said quietly, noticing that Kagome was looking at the house with no recognition in her blue eyes.

"I'll leave you for the night, but tomorrow evening we'll all come over and try to help answer any questions you have." Inuyasha said helping Kagome from the car.

Kagome thanked him and took the ring of keys he offered her. After listening to him explain about her sister having a spare set she looked at him and nodded blankly. She walked up the small sidewalk and unlocked the door to 'her' home. Sighing she made her way up the stairs, letting her feet lead her. She walked into a large bedroom and figured it must be her room. She pulled a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from a small dresser and changed out of her dress, draping it gently over a chair near a desk. She climbed into the bed, her head lying on the soft cotton pillow. She closed her eyes and willed herself to remember, willed herself to be comfortable. She let tears fall from her cheeks fall onto the pillow as she cried herself to sleep. She woke many times in the night, her fear overwhelming but unexplainable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. **

Kagome awoke the next morning with red eyes and a clouded head. She forced herself out of bed and walked down the strange hallway. Finding the bathroom she looked through the cabinets and drawers. She located a few towels in a small wicker cabinet near the shower. She filled the tub half way with water before she turned on the shower. She sat in the hot water and let the spray of the shower rain down on her. She washed her hair with the shampoo she found there and washed slowly, she wanted the shower to last as long as it could. As the water turned cold she turned off the tap and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. Running a brush through her hair she wrapped herself in a towel and made her way back to the bedroom. Kagome found a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt to put on over her plain blue underclothes. She made her way down the stairs and began to look around the lower floor of the house.

She opened the fridge and surveyed her choice of food for the day. She settled for a hot cup of tea and a store bought Cinnamon roll. She sipped her tea slowly and wondered what she would do now. The day passed slowly for her; most of it spent watching inane daytime TV. She took a brief walk around the neighbor hood to try to center herself but it all seemed to strange and new to her. She had spent the afternoon listening to the radio in the kitchen and making dinner for far too many people. She waited patiently for Inuyasha to come visit her and bring her friends with him. Kagome couldn't help but feel nervous, she knew they were her friends, but it was still like meeting new people to her.

It was beginning to get dark outside when the doorbell rang. Kagome nervously took a deep breath and opened the door. She opened the door to be greeted by four smiling faces. Beckoning them to enter she made her way to the kitchen. After they had all been seated and they all had a drink in front of them Kagome looked over the crowd and wondered if this was going to help after all.

"Kagome This is Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku." Inuyasha introduced them one at a time. Kagome nodded to each in turn. She had seen pictures of all four of them in may places in the house and knew she should know who they were.

"I'm glad you're ok Kagome, I was really worried." The one named Kikyo said, patting Kagome on the hand. Kagome smiled at her and noticed the resemblance between herself and this woman. There was no doubt in her mind Kikyo was her sister, but still she could not remember a thing about her.

"We were all worried." The dark haired Miroku said nodding.

"Well Kagome I imagine this is all quite a shock for you, do you maybe want to ask us a few questions or something?" Inuyasha asked, looking through Kagome's vacant expression and seeing the sadness and fear she tried to hide.

"Well, I , Uh. I know you from the pictures around the house, but why don't you each tell me about yourselves and how we met and stuff, maybe that will help." Kagome suggested.

"Well I'm Kikyo, you're my sister. You're four years younger than I am, and we've been pretty close for many years." Kikyo began, holding Inuyasha's hand under the table for strength.

"I'm Miroku. We met in High school, years ago. I'm married to Sango here; she's been your best friend since you were both very young. I work for Kouga, whom I assume you don't remember but trust me it's for the best hehehe." Miroku yammered on, trying to be helpful.

"And I'm Sango. We did meet a long time ago. We've been friends for a long time. We used to do everything together in school. We had matching Prom dresses, used to go to the movies just to get away from our parents, I was the one who helped you after Hojo left, and you were the matron of honor at my wedding." Sango said, pushing the tears from her eyes and her voice, trying to be strong for her friend.

Kagome nodded as each one of her guests talked about things they had all done together, about how Kagome had helped Inuyasha and Kikyo find each other, about How Sango and Kagome worked together at the same office in the city, and about how Miroku had at one point even asker her, in jest, to bear his children. They talked on into the night and it was only just before dawn when they decided to stop for the night. Kagome bid them all goodnight from the front door, and turned inside, her mind racing. Kagome liked Sango; she could definitely tell why she was her best friend. Kikyo and Inuyasha seemed very happy to have her back in the circle. Miroku was a very funny man, she was sure she would have smacked him over a few of the things he had said to her in the past, but try as she might she couldn't remember anything they had told her over the last few hours.

Kagome loaded the dishes into her dishwasher and put the food away before climbing the stairs to her room. She climbed into bed after changing into a pair of shorts, and closed her eyes. She thought over all the things she had hear today, and tried to make sense of it all. She was trying hard to remember the sight of Sango in her wedding dress, but nothing came. She was lost in thought when suddenly a vision of a tall man with silver-white hair popped into her head. She wondered what Sesshomaru was doing now. She had wanted to call him earlier in the day but realized she didn't have his number. She would have to ask Inuyasha about it. After all they did seem to know each other at dinner the other night. Kagome was thinking about what to say when and if she called him as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Chapter 7 

Kagome awoke to the same thing the next day. She watched TV, made lunch, and took a walk, a little longer than the last one. She was still disoriented when it came to the neighbor hood and didn't want to stray too far from her house. She did some laundry in the small basement and even went so far as to go through all the drawers and closets in the house to see what all was around. She looked through some photo albums she found in a downstairs closet, and cleaned her house again.

As the sun set ahs sat on her back deck and sipped a cup of tea, watching the sun sink deeper into the spaces beyond. She awaited her friends with a mix of excitement and dread. She just didn't want to tell them that she still didn't remember all the memories they held so close to their own hearts. Sighing Kagome got to her feet when she heard the doorbell ring. She walked quickly to the door and swung it open to find a young man on her doorstep.

"Miss Kagome Higurashi?" The young man asked, smiling.

Kagome nodded, not knowing what else to do.

"I have a package for you." He said pointing to a large box on her front steps.

Kagome nodded and smiled, and even tipped the man with money she had found in a purse in the living room. Picking up the package she half carried half drug it into the living room, but before she could open it the doorbell rang again. Heaving another sigh she once again answered the door, this time to find only Inuyasha there. Welcoming him inside she lead him into the kitchen where they sat in silence for some time.

"Sango and Miroku had a previous engagement tonight, so I thought maybe this would be a good time for us to talk about things, just the two of us." He said, smiling. Kagome nodded, and exhaled the breath she had been holding.

"That sounds like a good idea." Kagome agreed, getting up to make more tea. Kagome told Inuyasha about the photo albums she had found and how she had tried to remember, but it simply refused to come to her. Inuyasha listened to her tell him of the things she had done to try to jog her memory. About the walks, the cleaning, and even going through the house. Kagome sat again across the table from Inuyasha as he told her a little more about her sister, and their childhood. They talked for over an hour before Kagome remembered that she was going to ask Inuyasha about Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, at the dinner the other night, you and Sesshomaru seemed to know each other, I was wondering if that's right?" Kagome asked, it was a good a start as any she supposed. Inuyasha looked at her for a long time before he even set his tea down.

"Sesshomaru is my brother, well half brother. We had different mothers, and share the blood of the same father." Inuyasha began. "He and I don't get along well, we never have. We try to avoid each other out of respect, but that isn't always possible." He explained, only adding to Kagome's confusion. "I'll put it like this Kagome, Sesshomaru and I are not close, we never were, and I don't think we ever will be." Inuyasha said flatly.

Kagome nodded blankly, and decided it was best to change the subject. They chatted a while longer this time about Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha told her about Miroku's job and told her about Koga, and how he had an obsession with her. Kagome couldn't help but shudder as Inuyasha told her about the things Koga had said to her in the past, and understood why she didn't care much for him from the start. Inuyasha stretched and yawned, making Kagome look at the clock. It was nearly dawn, they had talked all night. Inuyasha got to his feet and said goodbye before hurrying home. As Inuyasha got into his car the could have thought he caught sight of a black car pulling away from down the street, but he just shrugged it off and started the car. As the sun rose over the city he drove home, hoping this day would be better than the last for his dear friend.

Kagome waved goodbye to Inuyasha and turned back into the house. She washed the few dishes that were in the sink and took a quick shower before lying down to sleep. She thought about what Inuyasha had said about Sesshomaru and felt a little disappointed that she couldn't bring herself to ask Inuyasha for his number. Kagome slept well into the afternoon, her dreams haunted by a tall man with silver hair, and a icy glare.

When Kagome awoke she was bound and determined to find him, she had to, if only to thank him again. She changed into comfortable clothes and decided she would try her hardest to find a number for him, or perhaps even find his address and take a taxi out to see him. She searched the house to find a phonebook and finally found one in a desk drawer near the phone. After searching for his name, the only listing he could find with Inuyasha's last name was just that, Inuyasha. She sighed and set the phonebook aside. She laid her head on her arm on the desk and sighed heavily. All at once an idea came to her, and with an uncertain smile she dialed one of the numbers Inuyasha had given her.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Is this Kikyo?" Kagome said, hoping it was the right number.

"Kagome, it's nice to hear from you." Kikyo's voice sounded happy as she greeted her.

"I was wondering if you might have Sesshomaru's number, I mean I know he and Inuyasha are kinda family, and I was hoping to get in touch with him." Kagome explained, giving her sister the reason for her call.

"Well I'm not sure if he has it here somewhere or not, but I can look for you." Kikyo said sweetly.

Kagome and Kikyo talked for a few more minutes before they hung up. Kagome was a little more hopeful than she had been before she called and decided it was time to take her walk. She wandered around the neighborhood for about an hour before heading back home. She walked up her front walk and was surprised when she walked into the house and noticed the box still sitting next to the couch in the living room, in her haste to try to find Sesshomaru she had forgotten all about the box.

Sitting on the couch she slid the box over in front of her and carefully pulled away the tape. She opened the flaps and smiled, folded neatly in the box were all the clothes Sesshomaru had bought for her, and a plain white sealed envelope. She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper and a smaller envelope. She unfolded the paper and noticed the words on it were written in a bold sharp penmen ship. She set the small envelope down and began to read the letter.

Kagome,

I thought perhaps you would like to have these. I bought them for you, and you should be the one to have them. Kaede insisted that it would be right for me to tell you that the house is quite a bit quieter without you here, and Kaede say even the more empty for you're absence. I don't know if you have found out all you need to know yet, but I do hope your memories don't hide from you long. Please take care of yourself, and please call Kaede, she has missed you greatly, and won't stop talking about you in the house.

I have enclosed the house number so you can reach her anytime.

Yours,

Sesshomaru

Kagome couldn't help but smile, he had said that Kaede had missed her, and in truth she had missed the elder woman quite a it as well, but he had not said anything about him missing her. Not that she thought he would, he just didn't seem the type. She had managed to get the number out of it though, and that alone was enough to make her smile. She would call them later and talk to them both, and let him know that even if he hadn't said he missed her, she had in a strange way missed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome wandered once more through the house, trying to kill the time. She had decided not to try to call Sesshomaru at home until well into the evening. He was a busy man after all. The house was just as empty as it had been for the last few days. Pictures of people she barely knew hugging her, laughing. Putting her hands on her temples she willed herself to remember, to be able to feel as though they really were her friends. But all she could think about was the cold regal man, and the kindly housekeeper who had been the only people in the world that she knew. Kagome ate a quick dinner alone, hoping Inuyasha and the others wouldn't come until after she made her important call. After doing up the few dishes she had used Kagome made her way to her bedroom, the only room that was remotely starting to feel comfortable to her. Picking up the phone she pulled the letter from her pocket and quickly dialed the number.

"Hello?" A sweet voice said on the other end of the line.

"Hello Kaede!" Kagome replied, smiling.

" well child I thought ye would never call." Kaede said, laughter in her voice.

" I didn't have the number before the package came, I'm sorry." Kagome said.

" I'm just glad ye haven't forgotten us here. Things here were much more colorful when ye were here, I'm sure even Sesshomar-sama has noticed." Kaede stated.

"To be honest Kaede I wish I was still there, things here are so strange, and it's so hard looking into the eyes of the people who are supposed to be my closest friends and seeing people who are no more familiar to me than those on the street." Kagome confessed.

"Give it time child, it will come back to ye. The mind is a funny thing, I just hope you are taking care of yourself!" Kaede replied sweetly.

"I am Kaede, I have a nice little house here that I guess I own, and Inuyasha and the others come by everyday to talk to me and make sure I'm alright. I feel like I should be working or something though." Kagome explained.

"If ye be in a hurry to get back to work perhaps ye should see a doctor about all thing, perhaps he can help ye get your memories back." Kaede sugested.

"That sounds like a good idea, I've been thinking about it for a while. I just hope he doesn't tell me that it will take time. I'm tired of waiting." Kagome admitted.

"I know child but sooner or later it will come back, that's all I can really say." Kaede finished.

"You're right, no use harping on it I suppose. So how have things been otherwise?" Kagome said, shifting the conversation.

"Same as they always are child, Jaken wanders areound the place mumbling to himself, and Sesshomaru-sama keeps himself busy with his work." Kaede replied.

"So Sesshomaru is doing well then. I'm glad to hear that, he was very nice to me while I was there." Kagome mused.

"I think in a way he missed having you here as well child, but he would never admit to it, He is…Different than most men, and he is very proud of his independence." Kaede Stated.

"I see." Kagome said, trying to decide weather she should ask to speak to him.

"Sesshomaru-sama is home now, if ye would like to speak with him as well, I'll let him know ye be on the phone." Kaede said quickly then put the phone on hold so Kagome could not object.

Kagome waited in silence, twisting a stray locke of her hair around her finger, all of a sudden she was nervous and she wasn't sure why. She had spoken to Sesshomaru before, why should now be any different.

"Yes?" A cold voice suddenly sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Um. Sesshomaru, it's Kagome." She said softly

"I was wondering if you would call, I would suppose you got your things then?" He asked.

"Yes I did, thank you so much for sending them. I'm glad you sent your number too, I didn't have it, and couldn't find it even in the phone book." She replied.

"Yes I tend to keep an unlisted number, I don't like to be interupted." He said flatly.

"Oh. Well I hope I wasn't inturupting anything." She said.

"No it is fine, I was hoping you would at least call Kaede, she speaks of you all the time, I think she liked having you in this house more that she's ever liked having anyone in the house." He said, his voice a little less cold.

" I miss her so much, I felt like she was family to me when I was there, she was so sweet to me. I even kinda miss Jaken, even if he is a little grumpy." Kagome said, She wanted to tell him she had missed him too, but wasn't sure how to word it.

" Yes well Jaken is set in his ways. I was wondering however if you were having any luck recovering your lost emeories?" He asked.

"Not yet, but I plan to see a doctor this week if I can find one." Kagome told him.

" I do know of a decent doctor in the city if you would like me to see if he will see you." Sesshomaru offered. Even as the word slipped from his lips he was alread berating himself for his compassion. Since when should he care if she had the best doctors!

"That would be wonderful, Thank you so much." She said, her smile evedent in her voice.

"I"ll check into that in the morning, and I will have him call you with the information." Sesshomaru was once again steeling himself.

"That's great Sesshomaru thank you again." Kagome responded.

There was a long silence on the line while Kagome tried to form the words she wanted to say. Sesshomru was also quiet trying to shake the compassion out of his head, there had never been a reason for compassion, now all of a sudden he very nearly dripped with it.

"Well if there is nothing else, I really should get back to my work." Sesshomaru stated, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Yeah I'd better go do some stuff too. I guess I'll call again another time." Kagome said, still not sure what to say.

"Yes do that, it will make Kaede happy." He said.

"Alright, good-bye then." Kagome said, downhearted.

"Good-bye" He responded.

"I've missed you." Kagome blurted out, more for herself than anything, assuming he had already hung up.

"Then perhaps you should come out to the house tomorrow, in the evening, for dinner. I will send someone to pick you up." Sesshomaru stated as he nearly hit himself with his paper weight for his indulgence.

"I will be ready." Kagome said, stunned.

"Very well then. Goodnight." Sesshomaru said, hanging up the phone before anything else could be said.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Kagome sighed to herself, she knew this time he was already gone.

Sesshomaru Stormed from his office and down the hall, throwing open the door to the guest bedroom Kagome had occupied. He stared for a moment at the neatly kept room and made his back out and down the stairs. Finding Kaede in the kithen cleanign up he stopped in the doorway and grumbled to himself until she turned to see him there.

"Sesshomaru-sama is there anything wrong?" Kaede asked, concerned.

"I need you to air out the guest bedroom, we will have company tomrrow and she may want to stay the night." He said simply, receiving a nod from Kaede he left in search of Jaken.

Finding Jaken busy scrubbing dirt from his car Sesshomaru glared at his back until the imp turned around. Startled by his master's sudden presence Jaken swiftly toppled over onto the floor. Sitting up he gave Sesshomaru his full attention.

"I will need you to pick up that girl from her home. The girl who was here last week, find her and pick her up for dinner." Sesshomaru said flatly before turning and making his way back to the house.

"Yes M'Lord." Jaken replied, even though Sesshomaru was no there to hear.

Sesshomaru made his way back to his office, throwing himself into his chaor he began to furiously scribble out his notes for the next day. Why had he invited her here, what was he thinking? Why should he care about her, not only was she human, and female, but she was friends with that hanyu brother of his. Sesshomeu tried to physically shake the thoughts from his head. He rose from his chair grumbling and made his way to his bedroom, after a quick shower he slid into bed, wondering what the next evening would bring.

After hanging up the phone Kagome made her way back down to the living room, quickly she drug the box of clothes up the stairs to her room where noone would notice it. She was just beginning to decend the stairs when the doorbell rang. Rushing to the door Kagome opened it to find Kikyo and Sango standing on her door step. After inviting them in she offered them tea and led them out onto the back deck to enjoy the cool breeze while they talked.

"Did you ever find the number you were looking for?" Kikyo asked her as they sat down.

"Yeah I got it, I call them earlier to thank them." Kagome replied, not wanting to go into detail about her next evening plans.

"Good." Kikyo said nodding.

"So how are things coming Kagome, have you had any luck yet?" Sango asked.

"Nothing so far, but I am going to see a doctor next week, hopefully he'll have some advice on how to get things moving." Kagome replied, trying not to look guilty.

"I'm glad to hear that. I hope this works better for you." Sango said, sipping her tea.

Kikyo and Sango talked at length about their pasts with Kagome while Kagome listened intently, trying to find some shread of something she could remember. A few hours past and it was time to say good-bye again. Strangely enough it didn't feel odd to Kagome to hug her sister and her friend when they left. 

Kagome took that as a good sign, and a step in the right direction and got ready for bed. She fell asleep thinking about dinner the next evening, Excited to be seeing Kaede and Sesshomaru once again.

A/N

I know it's been some time since I've added to this story, but writers block and a new baby will do that to you I suppose. I do hope to finish this story before I run out of inspiration again. I hope it's enjoyable to read, and I'll try to get at least one more chapter up tonight before I go to bed. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
